


(RP)Blue&Ink+Error Mi5sT4v3ntuReβ

by AbsoluteFandomMess, kya_Naru_31



Series: Blue's Mist Adventures [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: LEWD, M/M, NSFW, Not really rape, SO, blue is about to go hansolo through the musltiverse again, but ink and error roleplayers agreed to it, damm, i taged rape cuz it kinda looks like that to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteFandomMess/pseuds/AbsoluteFandomMess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya_Naru_31/pseuds/kya_Naru_31
Summary: ween ya realize ya have no idea what's going on but ya just roll with it.Or Error apears and starts acting to much off canon to be considered the error we know and love XDor Ink is in trouble and Blue is about to do something really stupid XD





	(RP)Blue&Ink+Error Mi5sT4v3ntuReβ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsoluteFandomMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteFandomMess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(RP)Ink&Blue MistAdventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586421) by [AbsoluteFandomMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteFandomMess/pseuds/AbsoluteFandomMess), [kya_Naru_31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya_Naru_31/pseuds/kya_Naru_31). 

> wth is going on!
> 
> ok, so error joins in!
> 
> this is a direct continuation of "(RP)Ink&Blue MistAdventure"
> 
> blue is me  
ink is blueberry  
and error is alz (don't have an ao3)

•>Error  
*A large glitchy portal opens not too far away from the two*

•>Ink  
*freezes feeling the magical energy*

•>Error  
*The glitchy skeleton himself steps threw, error stands in waterfall now looking around lazily*

•>Ink  
Uh...Blue..We kinda need to get them Inside..Like right now.

•>Blue  
hum...why? what's wrong?

•>Error  
Heya Inky  
*his voice was laced with glitches as well as hatred*  
Didnt think you would be this easy to find

•>Blue  
*blue startles as he sees error in front of them.*  
o-okay...i'll be back in a sec...  
*ports to the others to take them away from there*

•>Error  
Aww we could have had a party  
*he feigns pouting before stepping closer to ink*

•>Ink  
Error..  
*grips his brush*  
What do you want with this AU?

•>Blue  
*meanwile*  
*blue is pretty much paniking ween he ports to the others.paps the first to notice*

papyrus-WHAT'S WRONG LITTLE SANS FRIEND?

we have to go back to your brother home. you guys will be safe there...'i hope'...

sans-what's wrong is something going on?

y-yeah...c-can ya take a shortcut with your brother?

sans-...'is it that serious'...ah...ok...  
*turns to paps*  
come on bro...

papyrus-WHAT IS GOING ON?

just go please...  
*he ports to undyne's shoulder*  
hold onto alphys undyne.

alphys-w-w-what!

*sans and papyrus port out of there into the lab/house.*

undyne-WOW WHAT WAS THAT?!

just hug her and don't let go already!

undyne-okay, shesh...

*undyne holds alphys on her arms. blue ports out of there.*

•>Error  
Believe it or not I want nothing to do with this universe....I want you, you put this universe in danger by being here

•>Blue  
*blue is tired, he doesn't usually port others...at least it's not as bad as universe jumping with someone else.*

•>Ink  
And what does that mean, you monster.

•>Error  
Well had you not entered this universe i would have left it alone...i only want you  
*he smirks*

•>Ink  
You already took me and Blue once....why do you want me again?

•>Blue  
*meanwile in the lab*  
*gaster is surprised by the suden port of everyone.*

gaster-what's going on? did something happen?

y-yeah, i-i have to go back to ink...  
*he ports to the table*  
i need you guys to stay here...  
*he looks at everyone. and smiles sadly at then.*

undyne-WHY?

you'll be safer here...

papyrus-GASP! ARE YOU LEAVING?

hum...  
*nods*  
worst case scenario... this is our goodbye... i-i'm...

sans-wait! what do you mean by goodbye?

alphys-y-yeah...w-what's wrong?

•>Error  
you KNOW why i want you  
*he growls in frustration*

•>Ink  
No! I actually DON'T know Error.

•>Error  
YOU KEEP MAKING THESE STUPID UNIVERSES....It would be so much better if i just destroyed them all!!!

•>Ink  
they are HOMES!!

•>Error  
They ARE GLITCHES!!! And glitches deserve to be eliminated

•>Ink  
Listen! these monsters arne't glitches!!

•>Error  
*his glitches get worse and he steps back*  
S-S-SHUT UP!!!  
*he growls loudly*

•>Ink  
' if i do that longer...He might leave..or kidnap me again.'  
Please Error! these monsters are happy! they aren't Glitches!

•>Error  
*error screams in rage but you notice his glitches getting pretty bad, he stumbles and nearly falls*

•>Ink  
Let me help you! let me show you that they aren't what you think!

•>Error  
*he trembles glitching hard as he falls on his butt*  
I-i-i cant SEE!!!

•>Ink  
you've crashed...let me help..

•>Error  
*he trembles and glitches worse than you have ever seen him do before. He starts clawing at his face trying to get it to stop as he had a panic attack*

•>Ink  
error let me help!!

•>Error  
*he trembles for awhile before nodding and letting you get closer

•>Ink  
*presses his hands on the sides of errors eyes, clearing the crash*

•>Error  
*he grabs you tightly and kisses you wrapping your soul up as he does*

•>Ink  
!!! *gasps, squirming*

•>Error  
H-hey...i n-never noticed before  
*he kisses you again*  
Your amazing....i MUST have you not to destroy....to love  
*he strokes your cheek gently*

•>Blue  
-the lab-  
*looks at sans and smiles sadly*  
it means i have to go...and i don't know what will happen...

gaster-what is happening Blue? please tell us.

i...i have to go help Ink! i don't know what Error might be doing to him!  
*looks at everyone else*  
please stay here!

•>Error  
Please come willingly ink  
*he pets your cheek his strings holding your bones tightly* 

•>Ink  
*growls, struggling more*  
b-blue hurry please...

•>Error  
w-why dont you understand it wont hurt if you come willingly  
*he opens a portal pulling you threw*

•>Blue  
*blue ports just in time to see error pulling ink trought the portal*  
INK!  
*he ports again to ink's shoulder and sumons a blaster to shatter error's strings.*  
*the blaster shoots*

•>Error  
*he gasps and summons his own blaster to block it before pulling them all threw the portal*  
U_UGH why did you do that?! Im not going to h-h-hurt HIM!!!

•>Ink  
*struggles more, growlin*  
leave him alone, Error!

•>Error  
I dont want him  
*he seems frustrated and confused....he sighs and lets go of him and blue....he sighs *  
Just g-go  
*he sounded upset and confused*

•>Ink  
*wipes his mouth, looking at blue*

•>Blue  
*he's mad*  
i won't go anywere!  
*the blaster aims at error's*  
and you already hurt ink before!  
*he sumons some more blasters, they look treathening*

•>Error  
*he sighs and looks up at the closest blaster, he just stares at it*  
G-go ahead.....  
*he sighs and waits*

•>Blue  
'what?...is he trying to trick me or something...'  
*frowns*  
if ya get to close or try something...belive me...i w i l l !

•>Error  
*he stares at the ground*  
I-i-i i-im....i dont  
*he looks down sighing*

•>Ink  
*presses something to blues chest before setting him on the ground*  
alright error, ill go.

•>Blue  
*holds what ink gave him. he looks at ink worried.*  
what!? no! Ink...he's dangerous!

•>Error  
I-i wont hurt him i promise and he is free to come and go as he pleases  
*he smiles *

•>Blue  
*grouls at error, frowning.*  
you promise huh...! 'liar'  
*blasters are still around error*

•>Error  
*he stares at them and then at ink*  
You dont have to come with me you are free to go 

•>Ink  
...  
*walks towards error, silent*

•>Blue  
I-Ink?!  
*he's shoked*  
what're ya doin?

•>Error  
Ink im serious if you dont wanna come please just go  
*he strokes your cheek gently*  
Please? I promise you wont see me again

•>Blue  
*blue is confused now*  
'what?!...What is he planing? he seems weird...last time he attacked us....and now he's ...'  
*the blasters waver, stugling to keep form*

•>Ink  
....  
*glances at blue*  
no...it's ok...ill go.

•>Error  
*error smiles and looks at blue

•>Blue  
*he doesn't know what to do. he's worried, nervous,scared...he thinks he knows why ink is doing this.*  
*he sighs*  
*the blasters are dissmised*

•>Error  
*error smiles*  
I will take care of you ink and you can go anytime you please  
*he smiles*

•>Ink  
...blue you need to go back to littletale..

•>Blue  
*looks at ink*  
i...

•>Ink  
ill be back before ya know it

•>Error  
Yes  
*he smiles and hugs ink*

•>Blue  
i-i...o-okay...i'll...  
*he wants to cry,he goes trought the portal and keeps staring at you two.*

•>Error  
*error closes the portal*  
Thank you so much for staying with me 

•>Blue  
*blue magic tears start falling down his checkbones once the portal closes. he holds what ink gave him tighter.*

•>Ink  
y-yeah welcome...

•>Blue  
*falls on his pattelas and shrinks on himself crying*

•>Error  
*error hugs ink before using his magic over the anti void to bend it to his will, he makes a lovely bed*  
Its compfy and colorful, I know you like c-c-colors  
*he smiles *

•>Ink  
*nods*  
thank you...

•>Error  
*he smiles and kisses you

•>Ink  
!! !!  
*his eyelights widen, changing into exclamation points*

•>Error  
*he lays you on the bed purring in excitment*  
I never knew that i would end up falling in love with you inky 

•>Ink  
h..heh..yeah, me too..never knew you would do that.

•>Blue  
*rubs his sokets and looks at what ink gave him.*  
huh...? *snif* w-what is this?  
*he analizes it...realizes what it is...and puts it on his skull.*  
it feels weird...hum...  
*he clicks a button*  
ink? you hear me?

•>Error  
*error sighs and pulls away*  
Just go ink  
*he sounded heartbroken, something niether of the two thought he could feel *

•>Ink  
n-no im sorry.. just uh..not used to sleeping rig- *jumps, whispering 'yes?'*

•>Blue  
*he's surprised*  
'it works trought dimentions!? so cool!'  
heh...i'm...glad...*snif*...Error's hurting you?

•>Error  
w-whats wrong inky? Why did you jump?  
*he raises a brow bone confused*

•>Ink  
o-oh! uh...t-thought something touched my foot..

•>Error  
Oh shoot come on  
*he stands and looks under the bed before pulling out a fat little black tabby cat*  
Sorry storm must have wanted to meet you  
*he sets the tabby on the bed*

•>Blue  
*hears ink and error talk to eatchother*  
'seems he's okay...'  
*he ports to the lab to talk with everyone more clearly and explain what's happening*

•>Ink  
*chuckles*  
cute...

•>Error  
Thanks  
*error smiles and storm lays on your lap purring*

•>Blue  
*gaster is reading a story to the kids*

*blue apears sudenly*

*gaster startles himself*  
gaster-waAAHhh...Blue?holy sh-modlles...

papyrus-GASP! LITTLE FRIEND YOU ARE BACK!!!

heh...hi everyone!  
*waves his hand*

sans-what happened? you ok? were's Ink?

humm...in the antivoid...Error took Ink with him...  
*looks down, looking worried*  
...but he's okay...

undyne-What is that in your head?

oh! hum...Ink gave it to me before he left with Error...it's something like an interdimensional comunication device...i can hear him and he can hear me...

sans/alphys-soo cool!

heh...yeah...

•>Error  
*error smiles *  
Are you hungry ink?

•>Ink  
no im good. thanks f-for asking though.

•>Error  
Do you mind if i eat then?

•>Blue  
gaster-do you need anything Blue? a snack or tea?

*blue feels tired*  
do you mind if i nap a lil?

•>Ink  
not at all.

•>Error  
*error leans over and kisses you*

•>Ink  
*smiles nervously, blushing rainbow*

•>Error  
*he picks you up and puts you on his lap as he deepens the kiss*

•>Ink  
*squeaks*  
mph?

•>Error  
*he smirks and rubs your back

•>Ink  
*pulls away*  
h-hah error…?

•>Error  
Yes inky?~ 

•>Ink  
w-what are you d-doing?

•>Blue  
gaster-of course Blue. you can go to the guest room you and Ink sleeped at last night.

ok, than-...  
*he hears weird sounds from ink's side*  
hum....i-i'll be going then...  
*he ports to the room*  
I-ink? you okay? is error doing something?  
'what is going on?'  
…  
'inky?!'

•>Error  
Ink...I want you  
*he pins you to the bed and licks your neck*

•>Ink  
*freezes, covering his mouth to stop a moan*

•>Error  
*he smirks and licks your neck lovingly

•>Blue  
*he is worried you're being hurt by error*  
Ink!  
'what is he doing to him?!'

•>Error  
*error licks your neck and strokes your ribs * 

•>Ink  
*he shudders, closing his eyes*

•>Blue  
ink? p-please ...are you ok?...damit!...  
'if i could control were i jump to...'  
*he paces nervously on the desk of the room. there's one of ink's bottles...it's empty.*

•>Error  
*error licks your neck and lowers his shorts as well as yours *  
This is gonna be fun~

•>Blue  
'what!? fun?!...what is he doing to ink!?'

•>Ink  
*squeals, blushing *

•>Error  
You know i dont mind blue being able to listen to us but you may wanna turn it off for this~

•>Ink  
*he gulped, mumbling 'sorry blue' and mutes his end*

•>Blue  
Ink! don't!...  
*he can't hear you anymore*  
...ink...  
*he's sad...and mad at himself.*  
...if i could just control it better...  
*he has a stupid idea*  
...'gaster'...

•>Error  
*he strokes your ribs before removing your clothing*

•>Ink  
*ink watches him, groaning quietly*

•>Blue  
*he ports to the living room of the lab/home*

•>Error  
*error takes off both of their cloths before kissing ink and thrusting into him*  
…  
Summon something for me cutie~

•>Ink  
I d-dont hah...w-want too…

•>Error  
E-excuse Me?

•>Ink  
I-im sorry b-but...im not r-ready..

•>Error  
NOT ready? how what else could you want?  
*you can see his frustration*

•>Ink  
i...i just...s-sorry error...

•>Blue  
*gaster is sitting on the couch and the kids seem to have left somewere.*

*gaster notices blue*  
gaster-hey Blue! you need anything?

y-yeah...i...

gaster-yes?

i-i need your h-help with something...

•>Error  
HOW DARE YOU????  
*It seems ink has struck a nerve as errors filled his eyes and he pinned you down*

•>Ink  
H-hey please!  
*his hand hit his com* 

•>Blue  
*blue hears a bit of static sound*  
hunh...?

•>Ink  
E-error...p-please..

•>Error  
please my ass!  
*he screams*

•>Ink  
*he whimpers*  
c-calm down

•>Blue  
*gaster frowns*  
gaster-What is it you need from me blue?

*he hears your whimpers.he's worried.*  
i-in....i...  
*breaths*  
i need to control my universe jumping magic... s-so i can go were i want to... can you help me? like sientificaly doing something?

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for this clifhanger XD
> 
> but i haven't wrote what blue does yet XD


End file.
